She's a Rebel and Treasure Protector?
by ExtraordinarySoul
Summary: The long awaited sequel to She's a Rebel and a Historian? Ivy, soon after becoming a star, is kindapped while on tour. Another treasure is at stake, and Ivy must now face her troubled past to help her friends protect it.
1. Where are they now?

Hello, mates! Yes, I've read all the reviews, and I have to say you've got to be some of the greatest people on this site! It's not that I wasn't motivated, it's that I had so much work and exams to study for. Ivy has been in my head, screaming at me to get this done! Ok, so here's the beginning of the sequel. Hope y'all like it 

Ivy's POV

Ivy Fairview was exhausted. She was sprawled out on a hotel bed, Converse shoes on, face buried in a pillow, arms hanging down.

The day had been so incredibly long. 6:00am photo shoot, 7:30 radio interview, 8:30 flight to Boston, 1:00 performance at some arena, and then non-stop press conferences. It was absolutely insane.

Then again, everything had changed in three months.

It felt like she hadn't seen Ben and Abigail in ages. The whole treasure thing had hit a wave of media interviews, press conferences and museum openings, that kind of thing. She had seen them all on the covers of magazines and newspapers. But had Ivy gone along? Not once. It wasn't that she didn't want to. It was because she had her own media wave to deal with.

Since her performance at the club, three record executives had called her and wanted to sign her. Eventually, Ivy settled with LAVA records, mostly because the executive there didn't call her, 'a budding little starlet' like the other two. This meant Ivy had to move away from Washington and all the way to California. The apartment she bought was kind of nice, nothing fancy. Much better than the one she had before, that's for sure. Her record came out last week and she was going on tour tomorrow. Opening for some band. Damn, she was so tired she couldn't even remember their name.

"Ivy," Janine, her manager, tried to shake her awake, "Ivy, you should go change. You need to get some sleep."

Ivy groaned, "Ok."

After a nice, long shower, Ivy came back and sat on the bed. She turned on the T.V. and helped herself to some Doritos. Casually, she was channel surfing, no big deal. Then, when she flipped to CNN, the images on the screen made her drop the remote in shock.

Ben Gates and Abigail Chase were talking to Diane Sawyer.

"Holy sxxx." Ivy whispered.

"What?" Janine asked.

"That's…that's Ben and Abby…" Ivy said slowly.

"Oh, yes, I heard about them," Janine said, sounding uninterested, "Found some treasure in a church."

Ivy didn't care that Janine had no thoughts on this. Instead, she resorted to listening to the interview. They talked about how they had to run from the police, steal the Declaration of Independence, even that thing with the $100 bill. Ivy listened intently, sighing at the memories of that indescribable adventure. Thankfully, they didn't mention her once. Ivy already had enough press people following her.

"You better get some sleep, honey," Janine said kindly, "Big day tomorrow."

Ivy jumped into bed and got comfortable. Sleep was definitely something she needed.

"Every day's a big day now." Ivy mumbled, just before she drifted off.

Riley's POV

Riley Poole drove his sports car to the local department store. It was a few days before his mother's birthday, and being the good son he was, Riley was off to buy her a gift. He knew she really liked Dean Martin, so he figured it would be a good idea to get her one of his CD's.

He parked his car and went inside. Finding the electronics, Riley was wondering exactly which section he would find Dean Martin in when something took him by surprise.

Right in the area marked, "Best Sellers", was Ivy Fairview's record. Riley swallowed hard.

Ivy hadn't changed much. On the cover her hair was still blue, yet her eyes weren't completely caked with black make-up. Her face had that same mischievous grin, the one she often wore around him when she wanted to annoy him. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt, black cargo pants, and Converse All-Stars…the same black pair that Riley owned. She was sitting on a black railing, and a wall was behind her. It was gray, and in scratchy black lettering, the title was written: Self-Proclaimed Rebel.

Though he knew he was supposed to move on and find his mother's gift, Riley found himself picking up the CD and turning it over to read it:

1. Story of My Life

2. Tear Me Apart

3. Lucky Girl

4. In Your Eyes

5. Nerdpants

6. I Don't Live Here Anymore

7. Take a Hint

8. Some Things Were Meant to Break

9. Run Away

10. If Everybody Heard This Song

11. He Hates Me Now

12. I Need Time

Riley's mouth hung open when he came across song #5. It was entitled "Nerdpants." That had been Ivy's nickname for him. She had written yet another song about him?

Quickly, Riley found the Dean Martin CD. Feeling somewhat stupid, he paid for his mother's birthday gift and the record of the girl who left him behind.

Riley opened the CD immediately and put it in the car's CD player. He went directly to Track 5. This is what he heard:

When we first met I punched him in the face 

_I said he was a geek and he called me names_

_Against his will we became friends_

_Annoying each other until the end_

_I spazzed a lot and he cramped my style _

_And I'll beat him up every once and a while_

_I swear there's no one else in the world_

_I think about him when I get the chance_

'_Cause to me he'll always be_

_My Nerdpants_

Riley couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was true. They did meet when she punched him in the face, and they did call each other names. Ivy had written yet another song about him. Perhaps, there was hope…maybe…

Lost in his thoughts, Riley came back and realized he had missed half of the song. Now it was nearing the end:

_We both got scared and let it slip away_

_I guess I'll say now I was afraid_

_But I feel stupid for losing him_

_I'm not the one he'll forgive_

_I swear there's no one else in the world_

_I think about him when I get the chance_

'_Cause to me he'll always be_

_My Nerdpants_

All Riley could think at that moment was, "I had better not let Ben or Abigail hear this."

Tell me what you thought of this one. I know the song sucks, but I had a hard time thinking of one. I hope I got the message across in it. Maybe there still is hope for everyone's favorite couple. I promise the next one will be much better, and longer. Review please!


	2. The Perfect Plan

Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I got a MAJOR case of writer's block, and I had no idea what to do next once I got over it because I had two ideas. Thank you to everyone who still held on. I am eternally grateful.

"Riley!"

"Hmm, what?"

Abigail rolled her eyes, "You were sleeping again."

Riley groaned and sat up straighter, "Sorry."

Ben laughed, "Really, Abby, you can't be mad at him for dozing off. We've hardly gotten any sleep. Why, with all the interviews, the press conferences, museum exhibits-"

"Yeah, don't remind me," Riley interrupted, "If you ask me, the world needs to find something else to obsess about. Hopefully some celebrity will go crazy and they'll flock to them." He sighed and leaned against the car window. "Maybe then I'll be able to keep my eyes open."

"You're just still sore about your car," Abigail said with a sigh, "I told you not to take that highway. It would've been much easier-"

"Hey, I was distracted!" Riley objected.

"By what?" Abigail raised an eyebrow, "You still haven't told us what it was that distracted you."

Riley bit his lip. Ivy. Ivy Fairview's voice had been distracting him. He had listened to her CD all the way through, and each song made him think more and more about her. By the time he had neared the end of it, he was turning onto that dangerous highway. In fact, Riley Poole had been so lost in thought, that he went to go on the next road, stepped on the gas, turned much too sharply…and totaled his beloved car.

"You should look on the bright side," Riley said coldly, "I survived."

Abigail knew this conversation was hopeless. She turned back to Ben, who was in the driver's seat.

She asked him, "How much further is the hotel?"

"Just one block," Ben replied, "Boy, all we need is this last interview, and then we can go home. I can't wait to go back."

"Me too," Abby agreed, "We still need to do our library. Finally, we'll get around to buying those antique leather chairs…"

Riley gazed out the window. This was boring. If only Ivy were here to bother. If she were sitting with him, they'd probably calling each other names and complaining about the opposite person's annoying presence. He would never say it out loud, but maybe, just maybe, a small piece of him…missed her.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Riley whispered to himself.

Daniel Fairview walked through the prison doors. It was visiting hours, and he was here for one reason only: to see Ian Howe.

Ian was there, of course, looking in worse shape than ever. His eyes had dark circles underneath them, indicating he hadn't got much sleep. The usually sleek blonde locks were now limp and greasy, and the prison uniform replacing the handsome suit was rather repulsive. The only thing that remained the same in Ian's appearance was his piercing, cold eyes.

Daniel had come on his lunch break to come speak with Ian. They were able to communicate by telephone, with a scratched, dirty glass window separating them.

"Glad to see you made it," Ian said with a small smile, "I had hoped you'd arrive."

"I came as soon as I heard," Daniel said, sitting down in the chair in the booth, "How are you?"

"The food is terrible, my bunk is very lumpy, and the cell is often very cold," Ian replied, "But that doesn't matter. All that matters is what I am about to tell you."

Daniel glanced at the prison guards standing by. They eyed him suspiciously.

"Listen carefully," Ian whispered, "The Knights Templar was real. The treasure was real. You know that." Daniel nodded. "Well would you believe," Ian continued, "That there's more to it? That perhaps, the great Benjamin Gates, was wrong? That maybe, by chance, I was right?"

Daniel frowned, "Explain."

Ian continued, "The night my comrades and I arrived at the Old North Church and the police arrested us, I was told that it was a fake clue. That the lantern left behind was to mislead anyone who came across it. For a long time, I suspected it was true. Very smart of the Founding Fathers to leave it as trickery, I'll admit. But even smarter yet for them to leave it as a clue."

Daniel's face emitted a very confused expression, "I'm not sure I see what you're getting at."

Ian leaned forward, looking him right in the eye, "Daniel…there's another part of the treasure, and it's still out there."

Daniel gaped, "You mean…Gates didn't find all of it?"

Ian nodded, "There's more to it. The clue wasn't a fake…it was real."

Daniel looked around the room, and then whispered, "But how do you know?"

"One of my prison mates tried to steal the Declaration not much longer after I tried to," Ian replied, "Bit of a joke, really, but once I spoke with him longer, I realized he was serious. You see, he possessed a bit of information that I desperately needed to hear. Daniel, he is the great-great-great-great grandson of Paul Revere."

Daniel was speechless, but somehow found a few words, "How do you know that?"

"Mark Winters is his name," Ian said, "He traced his family history back, a long time ago, as an assignment when he was receiving a degree in American History. He discovered that Paul Revere, who held a secret about the treasure, told that secret to his first-born son. It was a secret that only William Dawes, his good friend, knew about. The son told his first son, who told his first son, and so forth."

"The thing is, Daniel," Ian concluded, "One of the second generations of Reveres had slaves. The family had traveled south, and as a result, were able to obtain them. Once the secret was passed on to the first-born son, the son took action. Knowing of the Underground Railroad, he forced the treasure upon a slave named Jacoby, and told him to take it with his wife and children, and go on to Canada with it. He then created an enormous puzzle, that only he knew to solve, so that it would not be found."

Daniel's mouth hung open, "So, you mean…"

Ian nodded, "Yes. The treasure is in Canada...and it's even bigger than the last."

"Time's up," one of the guards said, "You must be on your way."

Daniel nodded to the guard, and then turned to Ian, "Don't worry. George and I will get you out of here tonight…and Benjamin Gates will be gone by tomorrow."

"One more thing," Ian whispered sharply, "We must find Ivy. She will have all the answers."

Ian hung up the phone, and Daniel did the same. He got up to leave, and made quick eye contact with the guard who had told him to leave.

"Midnight," Daniel whispered to George, "I'll be waiting outside."

The guard agreed, and Daniel left the prison. It was the perfect plan. Daniel and George would help their brother escape, and soon get rid of Benjamin Gates, Riley Poole and Abigail Chase. With them out of the way and people focusing on their disappearances, they would be free to go to Canada and discover the treasure for themselves. Then, they would kidnap Ivy and use her to tell them answers while threatening her friends.

"Treasure, here we come." Daniel said, rubbing his hands together in vain.


	3. Return of Ian and Start of Audrey

Hello, everyone. I am so unbelievably sorry for being gone for so long. I suppose you guys thought I died or something. It's been, what, two or three years now? Hell, I don't even remember. I just wanted to say thank you for all the amazing reviews I was given on the first parts of this story. That really kept me going.

Well, to make a long story short, I grew up a bit. I started high school and got really busy. There was a death in my family last year, which took me even further away from writing. I went through a lot of personal problems as well. I also started up in music, writing my own stuff and making a CD at my school for charity. Let me know if you're interested in checking it out. ;)

I went to see Harry Potter the other day and saw they have a National Treasure sequel coming out in December, and I thought, "AAAGHH! MY FANFICTION!" The characters are still suspended in mid-air in my crazy mind, so hopefully I'll get to use them again. I have read over my story countless times to remember the feel I had before. So, without further ado, I have returned. Enjoy this story.

---

Ivy finished the last notes of her final song and gave the crowd a smile, "Thank you!"

It was mostly filled with teenage girls screaming at the top of their lungs. Many of them were dressed like her, which Ivy found strange. One even had the same coloured hair. These were some of her first groupies.

Stepping offstage, Ivy wiped her brow as the roadies rushed on to change the set. She was met with a group of squealing teenyboppers shoving photos and CD's in her face. Quickly she signed them, took pictures and chatted briefly. Tired and worn out, Ivy went to find a seat and drink some bottled water.

Her music was on the radio. Her CD was starting to sell big time. Interviews at different radio stations were scheduled to happen soon. A Green Day collaboration was set for next month. All in all, Ivy was becoming a successful recording artist.

So why wasn't she happy?

Ivy got up and headed back to her tour bus. Sighing, she reached into her purse and pulled out a book: THE COMPLETE IDIOT'S GUIDE TO CANADIAN HISTORY. Ivy already read up on American history, so she decided to head up North. It wouldn't be long before her tour would send her there anyway.

All of a sudden, everything went black. Someone had thrust a blindfold over her eyes. She kicked and tried to scream, but duct tape covered her mouth and bound her hands. Ivy couldn't move.

The attacker lifted the blindfold, and Ivy squinted. To her horror, she saw the one person looking back at her whom she hoped would be spending the rest of his days behind bars.

"Hello Liberty," Ian Howe said with an evil grin, "We're going to put you in a duffel bag. You're small enough to fit. Make any noises and consider your former comrades dead."

Riley wandered around the streets of Washington, D.C. all by himself. He was beyond bored. What else was new, anyway? Boredom was his new best friend.

There were a few bars lined along the street. He decided to go to one. Before he could choose, his mind overflowed with thoughts that had plagued him for what seemed like forever. Thoughts that he feared he'd never rid himself of.

The past few months had been strange. All this publicity and fame came in such a rush. Ben and Abigail handled it fine. Riley on the other hand disliked it. He would've traded it all in just for…

Riley would never admit out loud that he missed Ivy. They were, after all, practically strangers now. She hadn't called, he hadn't emailed her. Nothing. Zip. Zero. She was probably too busy with her new rock star life anyway.

But they had kissed. Once. That had to be significant.

"What's one kiss with a loser like me compared to a million with a rocker like Billie Joe Armstrong?" Riley thought miserably as he walked into a bar.

Dark, smoky, lame music and beer made the atmosphere. A super skinny girl wearing faux leather and carrying a teacup dog in a pink purse sat at the bar. She looked lonely. As did the rest of the people in the place. It was practically dead.

Riley went to sit next to her. She glanced at him.

"Do I, like, know you?" she asked, "I've seen you somewhere…"

"I dunno. Maybe." Riley said dryly.

"Omigawd, you like, found that treasure map thingy, right?" she flipped her bleach-blonde hair back. Her eyes looked like they would bulge out of her Botox-injected head.

"Yeah…actually, it was a map that lead us to the treasure beneath Trinity Church." Riley explained, "You know the rest."

"That, is like, soooooo interesting," the girl said with a fake pearl smile, "I'm Audrey, by the way. Audrey Harlan." Her sparkling purple eye shadow nearly blinded him. "I like, love History…and shopping."

Riley sighed. This was the closest he'd get to Ivy…


	4. Ivy's Call For Help

"There we go, all set!"

Abigail grinned as Ben finished bringing in the antique furniture. Now the library was starting to look like an actual library.

"It looks amazing," she said happily, "Riley will have to see this."

"I honestly doubt he'll find it of interest," Ben replied, "You know how he's been lately." Abigail gave Ben a frown and he slapped down Ivy Fairview's CD on the brown coffee table before her.

"I found this in his car," Ben told her, "It's not surprisingly, really."

"Poor kid," Abigail picked up the CD and began to look at it, "I wonder if Ivy's going to invite us to a show sometime."

Just then, the phone rang in the kitchen. Ben went to answer it. "Speak of the devil," he said with a smile, seeing Ivy's number on the caller I.D., "Gates residents, Ben speaking."

"Ben…?" Ivy's tearful, shaky voice croaked out.

"Ivy?" Ben suddenly grew worried, "Are you alright?"

"N-no," Ivy said, dropping her voice to a whisper, "I-I've been kidnapped. By Ian."

"Ian? That's impossible, Ian's in jail."

"No he isn't, he's out, and he's got my uncle helping him," Ivy sobbed, "P-please Ben, I need you to do something for me."

Ben's voice became solemn, "Ok."

"I n-need you to get a Canadian twenty-dollar bill," Ivy told him, "The clue is on the front."

"Why-"

"Please Ben, you just have to trust me," Ivy said, "It's a clue. It'll lead you-"

"A clue? You can't possibly mean…"

"Yes, I do. We only found half of the treasure. Ian's after the other half. It's in Canada."

Ben gaped. He was at a complete loss for words and couldn't process this information. How could Ian know this before he did? Better yet, how did Ivy?

"The fake clue wasn't fake, Ben," Ivy explained quickly, "It was real."

Ben said nothing.

"Get a Canadian twenty-dollar bill. I'll be on the front-"

Before another word could be said, Ivy's voice cut out and they were disconnected. Ben slowly put the phone back in its place and turned to see Abby standing in the doorway with a questioning look. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Who was that?"

"Abigail," Ben said, "Ivy's in trouble."

Abigail raised her eyebrows, "What? How?"

"I'm not sure, but I know Ian's got her," Ben started for the hallway, "We have to get the car, get Riley…and get a Canadian twenty-dollar bill."

Abby followed him through the hall and up the stairs, hot on his heels, "Ben, you're not making any sense-"

Ben interrupted sternly, "Ivy said to trust her."

Abigail crossed her arms, "Well, where are we even going?"

Ben swallowed, then asserted himself, "To Canada."


	5. Off To Canada

"Nice try."

Ivy glared at Ian Howe as he took her cell phone and threw it at the cement floor of the warehouse. It smashed into a million pieces. He returned her glare, but added an evil smile.

"Who were you talking to, Liberty?"

"No one."

Ian surprised her by slapping her across the face. Ivy went to hit him back and he grabbed her wrist.

"Little bitch," Ian sneered, "Who did you call?"

"My father." Ivy mumbled.

Ian chuckled, "Your father's dead, remember?"

"I called the man who is like a father," Ivy snapped, "The one who rightfully put you behind bars, where you belong."

"Ah, good old Benjamin Gates," Ian shook his head, "And here I thought you were calling that nerdy little boyfriend of yours."

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

Ian hit her again, "Shut up."

Ivy felt her lip ooze with blood. She sucked it in. No pain, no gain.

"Right then, we'll be off," Ian grabbed Ivy by her hair and forced her into the car, "Say anything to anyone, and I'll crack open your thick little skull."

Ivy trembled as she sat in the car. She hoped and prayed Ben would be able to figure out her clue. If he was the man she thought he was, he'd have Abigail and Riley helping him.

As Ivy was left with her thoughts, Ian picked up his cell phone, "Hello? James? I want you to go to the home of Benjamin Gates…and make sure he doesn't leave."

---

"So let me get this straight…Ivy's been kidnapped by Ian, who is with her uncle, who also happens to be her uncle, and he's out of jail, and there's another treasure in Canada…while we're also looking for a random Canadian twenty-dollar bill…and now I'm wondering how this involves me." Riley Poole said aloud from the backseat.

"Easy," Abigail said, "You're practically her best friend."

Riley pouted, "Yeah, if best friends don't speak to each other."

Ben quipped, "Riley, don't be sour, we all know you miss her."

Riley forced a laugh, "Now that I think of it, I certainly have had a longing for her to punch me in the face and possibly break my nose."

"Aha, you do admit it."

Riley leaned against the window, "I hate you."

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!


	6. Ivy Returns

Treat for my readers: two updates in one night! Wait until tomorrow; there should be three! Oh man, I'm on a roll.

---

James was left in the car with Ivy as they stopped at the bank. He glanced at her in the backseat as she shot him a nasty glare. He spat.

"Go get the money, kid," James told her, "Or else."

"Oh, you're so threatening," Ivy said sarcastically, "Or else what? You'll strangle me? Right in the parking lot? Surrounded by tons of people?"

James sneered, "You've got an attitude." He took a gun out of the glove box and pointed it at Ivy, shoving it in her stomach, "Is this threatening enough for you?"

Ivy swallowed, "Ok, ok, I'll go!"

James unlocked the door and Ivy got out. He watched as she walked into the bank with purse. Chuckling, he put the empty gun on his lap.

Ivy rolled her eyes when she got inside, "Huh, he's in for it." She slipped into the crowd of people not visible by the front doors, and immediately was spotted by a fan.

"Oh my god! You're Ivy Fairview!" she squealed, her red hair bouncing up and down as she did.

Ivy grinned at her, "Hey."

"Can I have your autograph?!"

"Sure. If I can have your outfit."

Minutes later, Ivy walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was tucked into a baseball cap and she was wearing a baby doll dress with leggings and heels. Something she would NEVER wear in a million years. Quickly she signed a paper for the fan that gratefully traded clothes with her. She thanked the girl and headed to the back exit.

Sure enough, Ivy was able to walk to the next building unnoticed. James sat there stupidly waiting for her to come out. She wondered how long it would take before he realized she got away.

---

"Thanks!" Ivy tossed her cash at the taxi driver and dashed to the back of the Gates Residence. She didn't want anyone to see her going inside; knowing that Ian and his crew would be arriving any minute. Thank goodness the bank James took her to wasn't far from the house.

The back door was locked. Just her luck. Ivy looked around and grabbed a few rocks from the garden. She began to throw them at the second floor window, hoping Ben or Abigail would open a window.

"Ugh, this is pointless."

Seeing the ivy that was growing off the side of the house with the white wood, she decided to climb up and go into a slightly opened window instead. She'd done this years before when she used to escape. Climbing carefully, Ivy made her way to the window and pushed it open.

Yes, Ivy planned on sneaking into the bathroom window.

What she didn't plan was landing on top of Riley Poole.

"YEEEE!! BEN, WE'RE BEING ROBBED!!"

Ivy covered his mouth, "Shut up! It's me!"

Riley's eyes went wide and he tried to talk beneath her hand, "I-wee?"

At that exact moment, Abigail and Ben opened the bathroom door upon hearing Riley's scream. There was Ivy, on top of Riley, who was in his boxers, with the shower running.

Abigail's mouth dropped open, "Oh my."

"…and so we were on our way to Canada when we realize we had no idea where we were going, and that's how we came back here." Riley, fully clothed, finished explaining in the Gates Library.

"Actually, Riley suggested we'd come back here," Ben said, "He thought you'd call again or, better yet, show up."

"You did?" Ivy frowned at him.

Riley shrugged, "Well, yeah…figured Ian would get sick of you soon enough."

Ivy punched him and he whimpered, "You're always so full of compliments."

"The police are looking for you, Ivy," Abigail said, "Everyone is. Your manager is going crazy on CNN."

"Really?" Ivy seemed amused.

"Really," Ben turned on the television and went to TiVo," Check it out."

Ivy Fairview's picture was on the news bulletin as an anchor began to narrate the story of how she suddenly disappeared from backstage. Her manager was in hysterics as she dealt with the press, and fans began to protest. Ivy watched this with amazement. Before when she had run away, no one came to look for her. Now everyone was.

But that didn't matter. Not now.

"Well then, there's only one thing to do," Ivy turned off the television, "Ben, you got any Canadian history books?"

Ben shook his head, "Not that I know of."

"Let's go."

Abigail stood up, "Where?"

"To a bookstore," Ivy said plainly, "And then to the border." She smiled, "If we beat Ian once, we can beat him again."

Ben smiled, "You bet."

"Sounds good, but will the government be on our side this time?" Riley whined.

"Don't know," Ben replied, "But first, we'll go to my dad's. He needs to know about this."

"Think he'll have pizza this time?" Riley asked hopefully.

"You keep eating that, it's gonna go straight to your ass." Ivy remarked.

"It's already gone to yours." Riley mumbled.

She hit him again and then smiled contently, "Just like old times."


End file.
